The Night Is Ours
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Do not worry… the night is ours. So please, show me the softer side of you. [This will be a random assortment of things that happen between Alba and Ros in both the morning and night which may eventually lead to the fluffy friendship romance mmby) Rated T for safety as of now
1. First Day

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything in Senyu belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write some fluffy things for Alba and Ros (since I kind of made them my default OTP for Senyu). I hope that you enjoy it and I apologize for my grammar and punctuation problems.

This will be a random assortment of things that happen between Alba and Ros in both the morning and night (which will eventually lead to the fluffy friendship romance mmby).

**Name: **The Night Is Ours 「

**Summary:** Do not worry… the night is ours. So please, show me the softer side of you.

* * *

_「First Day」_

Tilting his head to the side Alba sighed, causing his light brown hair to slightly cover his eyes. His fingers rubbing the silver amulet adorned with a single red jewel in the middle. The chain moved against his brown gloves making no sound what so ever, a ring also had a place on the chain.

The number 45 etched into it. That's his number and his fate. He is the forty-fifth hero out of seventy-five chosen by the King in order to defeat the Demon King. Looking around Alba quickly questioned if it was a good idea to accept the invitation to be one of the seventy-five chosen ones.

An exhausted sigh emanated from the teen while he weaved his way through the other seventy-four heroes to find a partner Alba proceeded to slide the necklace around his neck, the metal making no sound against his armor less body. The King specifically stated that if they are to leave they would have to take a Royal Guard or Soldier with them.

Probably to make sure that they stayed on task… or died while trying to find the Demon King- it's nice to have a body to take back to ones family.

Alba quickly learned that all of the good and strong looking guards were already called for. Save for one that stood a little bit off to the side. His eyes closed and his back against the wall, his large sword and well taken care of armor screamed 'pick me'! Yet… the other hero's simply walked around him.

Squishing down his fear, Alba approached the lone soldier. Ignoring the rate that his heart was now beating Alba stood in front of the soldier, the older male's eyes still closed. Alba took a deep breath before he said.

"W-will you be my partner?" Alba asked, but quickly realized that he'd made a mistake. The older male started to laugh, opening his eyes a chill crawled its way down Alba's spine. Two crimson red orbs looked down at him, no wonder his eyes were closed.

"Do you think you'll beat the Demon King by stuttering? 'Oh M-Mr. Demon K-King- c-can I kill y-you?' Pft, your not going to get very far kid." The man finished with a small teasing smile on his face, slightly irked Alba held onto silver amulet around his neck.

"My name is Alba! I'm the forty-fifth Hero chosen by our King to defeat the Demon King! I will defeat him and return both order and peace to our country!" the man did not react whatsoever to Alba's words.

He simply stood there looking down at him with those emotionless crimson orbs, the same chill made its way down Alba's spine when the man reached out with a gloved hand. Closing his eyes Alba braced himself expecting the man to strike him and call him a fool.

Only to feel a hand ruffling his already tousled hair. Opening his eyes Alba could see a small smile on the man's face while he pulled his hand away.

"Then it is final… I will gather my belongings and wait for you at the gate. We set off when you are done." The man turned around and started to walk towards what Alba guessed was the Solider barracks. But the man's words confused him, running after him and reaching to grab the fabric on his back Alba yelled.

"W-wait! So… does that mean that you will travel with me? That you'll be my partner?" the man looked over his shoulder, shrugging his shoulder's he laughed. "Well, someone has to keep your ass alive… and I do not see anyone else willing to do it."

With that the man continued to walk towards the barracks, leaving Alba alone with his feather's far beyond ruffled. That is when the teen decided that he did not like his sarcastic ass of a partner.


	2. First Night

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything in Senyu belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write some fluffy things for Alba and Ros (since I kind of made them my default OTP for Senyu). I hope that you enjoy it and I apologize for my grammar and punctuation problems.

This will be a random assortment of things that happen between Alba and Ros in both the morning and night (which will eventually lead to the fluffy friendship romance mmby).

**Name: **The Night Is Ours 「

**Summary:** Do not worry… the night is ours. So please, show me the softer side of you.

* * *

_First Night」_

Alba watched the fire crackling absentmindedly while Ros continued to feed the fire with small sticks and other fire feeding objects. Alba only learned the Royal Soldier's name after he was attacked by Nise Panda.

Bloody, a few broken bones and bruised Ros decided that he would step. Upon killing the creature he announced that only he 'Ros' would be the one to make Alba's life miserable (and he would be the one to kill him if the time were to call for it) Alba could only hope that the Solider was lying about the whole killing thing.

The young Hero quickly learned that Ros would love to see him maimed or depressed before he would ever grace the hero with a smile or encouraging or kind words.

Alba tilted his head to the side a bit, his thoughts that were supposed to be private leaked out of a small hole called his big fat mouth. "Ros… are you a sadistic?" the sound of Ros snapping sticks came to a stop.

Looking at Ros caused chills to run down Alba's spine. Ros's crimson red eyes were being held captive by the Royal Soldier, throwing Alba's sleeping bag at him Ros stood up and walked away from the fire only turning to look over his shoulder and say.

"We will set out at first dawn… best get some sleep little 'Hero'~" with that Ros claimed his spot up in the branches of a tree. His sword making it a bit hard to sit correctly on the limb but he did not seem to care.

Alba looked at his sleeping bag before rolling it out and laying his head down on the small pillow that he brought with him. Looking up at the tree guilt hit him in a huge wave. He asked Ros a rude question… now the Solider would abandon him and leave him to die.

Turning his back to the tree with the sitting Ros in it Alba bit his lip. His eyes started to burn. Ros would leave him to die all alone, not even his mother would know what happened to her son. Only Ros would know his fate.

Silently crying Alba tried not to let Ros hear him crying. Pulling the blanket all the way up to his chin Alba did his best to silence his own tears. His mind floating in between dreams and reality the young Hero soon believed that everything around him was nothing more than a dream.

That the warm and gentle hand caressing his face and wiping away his tears was a figment of his imagination; because after all… Ros would not do something like this. A sniffling noise then filled Alba's mind as he mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry… please do not leave…"

An exhausted sigh filled his ears while a hand reached into his tousled hair and proceeded to ruffle it. With a small chuckle the voice replied.

"I'll stay with you little hero… do not worry. I will remain by your side until the end." The voice trailed off, watching Alba's sleeping expression. A small laugh filled the space between Alba and the voice.

Maybe if Alba was awake then he would have seen Ros's small act of kindness as the older male stayed by his side the entire night until he did not look so upset before Ros decided to go to sleep as well.


	3. Second Day

**A/N: **Hahha- sorry for the delayed posting of this chapter! I was kind of sort of distracted by _Welcome to Nigthvale_ I'm shipping Cecil Baldwin and Carlos really hard. I'm sorry world... I apologize. Oh and I've also started watching the anime version of _Shingeki no Kyojin_ (aka _Attack on Titan_) and I really like it so far it's a change from reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything in Senyu belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write some fluffy things for Alba and Ros (since I kind of made them my default OTP for Senyu). I hope that you enjoy it and I apologize for my grammar and punctuation problems.

This will be a random assortment of things that happen between Alba and Ros in both the morning and night (which will eventually lead to the fluffy friendship romance mmby). There's a tiny spoiler at the end of this chapter, so if you have not watched the lasted episode of Senyu avoid reading this chapter until you do- if you've already watched it then I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Name: **The Night Is Ours

**Summary:** Do not worry… the night is ours. So please, show me the softer side of you.

* * *

Second Day

"Aaahh.. Ros. If you had met someone else a bit more capable looking o-or stronger than me would you have went with them?" Alba asked his voice a bit shaky at the end, yes the teen was terrified at the response that Ros would give him- the older male so far has not been noted for his kindness or warmth. Often allowing Alba to experience the cruelties and pains of the world by taking it upon himself to torment the teen himself.

Ros tilted his head to the side, his ever present teasing smirk appeared he replied. "Maybe."

Alba felt his whole world shatter, of course Ros would want to travel with someone stronger and more capable than him. A child in his eyes. It's not entirely Alba's fault that he has not seen the world- he was not able to leave his other life behind. The life that he shared with his mother in that small cramped house that the two shared.

He could not leave his mother to do all of the work on her own, taking it onto himself to take up a job helping the woodcutters. Running messages to and from important people in his tiny little village allowing his mother to go about her slightly easier jobs of helping out the upper class with their laundry and whatever else was needed to be done. Alba would return home tired but happy to find his mother with something on the table.

"I'm sorry that you are stuck with me Ros. It's still not too late to turn around and request someone different- I'm sure there's still a hero waiting for a Royal Guard or Soldier to start their search for the Demon Kin- aah!" Alba was cut short when his face met the hard dirt covered ground. Spitting out what little bit found it's way into his mouth Alba massaged the back of his head to sooth the blossoming pain behind his eyes.

Looking at Ros a cold chill ran down his spine, Ros's crimson red eyes looked devoted of any sort of emotion or light. A shadow wrapped itself around Ros. The Royal Soldier's fist slowly reverting back to an open palm- but his fingers twitched as if he were preparing himself to hit Alba once more. "I said I would go with you- I meant it. I will follow you until we reach where the King said the Demon King is. After that you are free to do what you want."

Ros pulled Alba onto his feet, the teen teetering slightly disoriented. Preparing himself to be hit once more when Ros's hand slowly made it's way towards his face; bracing himself Alba closed his eyes biting his bottom lip praying that Ros would at least knock him out with this next punch- only the hit never connected. Alba felt a hand ruffling his hair, slowly opening his eyes Alba was shocked to see Ros attempting to comfort him.

"Doubt is what leads even the greatest Hero's to their doom Alba," Ros removed his hand from Alba's hair patting his shoulder, "Do not give into doubt Alba- your journey has only just started. Do not doubt yourself until you are sure that there is no other option left."

With that said Ros continued walking leaving Alba standing there. Slightly confused and a bit shocked that Ros hand not reared back once again and hit him. Shaking his head Alba jogged to catch up with Ros walking a little bit behind him. Ros was standing straight; his back showing no sign of slouching. Alba couldn't help but smile as he took his place next to Ros on the small path to reach their destination.

"Ros- with the way you walk you should be the Hero." Alba chuckled, Ros would make a great Hero. Alba has seen how strong Ros is (what with that menacing aura that made a permanent home in Ros's eyes) and Alba believed wholeheartedly that Ros could defeat the Demon King and bring peace back to their world.

"No- I would not make a good Hero at all Alba. A Hero that could not even do their job right the first time does not deserve to be considered a 'Hero'." with that said Ros walked a little bit faster, leaving Alba confused as he mumbled.

"What do you mean by that Ros? I think that you would make an even better Hero than The Hero Creashion." Ros showed no acknowledgement that he heard what Alba had said. Only walking even faster causing Alba to jog once again to catch up with him.


	4. Second Night

**A/N: **Ahhhhh! This was a delayed posting- I originally planned to post this two days after the last posting but... life got in the way. I'm sorry about that, but the tea I managed to buy while that happened is good. Not sure how long I plan on making this... huuurrrh.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing~ everything in Senyu belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write some fluffy things for Alba and Ros (since I kind of made them my default OTP for Senyu). I hope that you enjoy it and I apologize for my grammar and punctuation problems. This will be a random assortment of things that happen between Alba and Ros in both the morning and night (which will eventually lead to the fluffy friendship romance mmby).

This is a short update, Ros is just thinking to himself then taking over Alba's job of cooking the food tonight. [Ros's P.O.V in this chapter guys sorry for the sudden swapping of pov's! w I think I had my usual fuck up with pov switching]

**Name: **The Night Is Ours

**Summary:** Do not worry… the night is ours. So please, show me the softer side of you.

* * *

Second Night

My methods are cruel, insulting you and making you questions your reasons but... Alba. Your still a child- forty-fifth hero or not (the number in the end dosen't make a hero at all) The King has no right to thrust this mission upon you. A mission that he should find one hero and one hero alone to do. Bullying you, it's the only way I can think of making you stronger.

For when a hero has something precious to them- they will ultimately loose it in the end. May it be from the journey itself or from a sacrifice that would be needed to win this battle.

A sacrifice you wouldn't allow to be made, fighting tooth and nail you would claw the person out of the jaws of death. Those stupid doe like brown eyes of yours filled with tears and your voice would soon be a blubbering mess. Not cool. Not a cool thing at all for a hero to do. Then again... my own views of a hero are skewered.

A hero must be brave, strong and willing to make sacrifices where they are needed.

In the bottom of my heart I know full and well that you'd drag the sacrifice back from the jaws of oblivion and proceed to cry, screech and wail about how everyone's life is important. Hero or not- you would try to save everyone because that's what a 'Hero' does. How childish... how very childish of you Alba. A childish thought that goes along perfectly with the child whom throws it around.

Soon those loving doe brown eyes would see the harsh reality of this world. The harsh reality of war and finally... the harsh reality of losing someone important.

The sound of Alba yelping and something making a loud thud on the ground caused me to focus to the matter at hand. I couldn't help but groan, at this rate my worst fear had been realized. Alba had no idea whatsoever on how to cook using the things that they'd brought along. Removing himself from the tree he'd been leaning against pushed Alba away from the small fire.

Pot in hand I turned and mumbled. "At this rate I'll die if you cook Alba."

Alba sat there, watching me with minor interest drawing circles in the dirt a small pout on his lips. Tossing in the needed ingredients for the stew I couldn't help but chuckle, my hand touching my mouth I stared at the stew in amazement. When was the last time I laughed? Or did something close to it?

Shaking my head I tried to toss the thought away, only to find my mind wandering back to it while eating the warm stew with Alba. The teen smiling causing rays of light to shine around him. Closing my eyes I spooned a small bit of the stew, moving the warm mixture around in my mouth I thought to myself.

Moments like this... it's best to fill long nights with moments like this. Not a single bit of fear or anger present between them. A hint of comedy and happiness is what they both need. Because- who knows how long this peace will last between them.

Before one must pay a horrid price for the other to continue.


End file.
